


老铁要我找对象

by yanrano617



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrano617/pseuds/yanrano617
Summary: 全ooc,无文笔短打。勿上升真人，上升者秃顶。私设yt两人都退役了，y退役比t早。





	老铁要我找对象

我是金博洋,本次世锦赛后刚退役。本要去看外面的世界结果却遇上了件烦心事。

我老铁，中国双人滑的隋文静,逼我找对象。大好青年找什么对象,是手机不好玩还是外面的世界看腻了。扶额,脑阔疼。

“啪!”老铁的一巴掌拍在桌子上:“干哈呢?抬头看我,老大不小的了,是该找个伴侣了。自己有没有心仪的,说说看。”

我抬头看坐在面前的老铁们,有气无力的回开口“这些年忙着比赛,没想过。桶姐喝  
了口茶润润嗓子:“既然没有心仪的,我收集了一些比较符合你的人选，一起看看吧。”开口拒绝的话刚到唇边看到老铁的眼神就识相的咽回去了,毕竟活着比较重要。

桶姐接过聪哥手里的资料,开始给我介绍:“美国的陈巍99年出生,家庭条件不错。  
两个哥哥和两个姐姐,本人也算个学霸,事业发你比我清楚就不多说…”“等等，陈巍有男朋友了，”桶姐惊讶的看着我“是周知方。”“小周？！多好一孩子，咋就跟了他呢。不是，你咋知道陈巍的男朋友是小周的？”“昨晚小周跟我讲上个月陈巍在他的家人面前向小周求婚了。”老铁听到这，突然恨铁不成钢说到：“你看看这两个人，都比你小，人家都求婚了，你初恋还在！”

翻开下一页：“那这个删掉，我们看下一个来自西班牙哈维尔.费尔南德兹，91年出生，跟你的年龄差距有点大，长相英俊，有‘贵公子’之称”，平昌男单第三名。其他奖项也拿得挺多的，考虑下呗。”这是时聪哥从背后递过来个手机，老铁看了会：“这感情好像还是个浪漫的花花公子，算了不适合你，过。”我呆呆的看着她，还没开口讲一句话，就又过了一个。

老铁的反手一巴掌把我拍回魂了，又开始下一个相亲者的履历：“戈米沙出生花滑世家，与你相识多年，还在中国队呆过。这个可以，知根知底。”“不不不不……这个真的只能是朋友了。”我的头都要摇断了，力证真的没有这种感情存在。

“既然这个是铁定当朋友的，那就去掉，下一个是日本的宇野昌磨，跟你同年出生，在你滑冰的时光里跟他既是青梅竹马又是竞争对手，又是日本男单二把手。就是有点木木的，我觉得可以。”

我悠悠的开口：“我不要你觉得，我觉得不可以，因为他身高与我差距较大，不喜欢。”老铁撑着下巴思索：“确实，这身高的差距是有点大，还木，呆呆的。半天憋不出一个响炮，算了，你不喜欢就不要了。”

“我们都看到最后一个了，羽生结弦，比你大三岁，一代花滑之王，是你的偶像，对事业很有上进心，性格活泼开朗。身高超级合适，可甜可…”我听着又出神了，想起那个人的笑容，他的话语。“天天！天天！咋老走神啊？”老铁的手在我眼前晃了晃，我回过神笑了笑：“但是人家不喜欢我呀。”

他超级无敌好，可是他不爱我啊。

我是金博洋，本次世锦赛后退役，现在决定了要去外面的世界看看。

后记：我是羽生结弦，感谢隋选手的友情提醒。我现在要去外面的世界把我的小孩找回来。等我哦！


End file.
